


Trust

by Denyce



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorne discovers the appeal of pink panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

Evan laughed, "You're kidding?" He looked up expecting to see Dean barely holding it together, ready to fall over in laughter - to tell him it was all a joke. Dean didn't.

Instead Dean just stared at him and then shifted, his head hanging down as if he was suddenly embarrassed "What? I thought… You were the one who started this, past the point of insisting, said you were up for _anything..."_

Evan's fingers clutched the panties in his hand, what Dean wanted him to wear. Evan felt the cool silkiness of the material between his fingers then let the panties drop on the bed; ogling them as if they'd get up and dance.

The corners of Evan's smile dropped. "You're serious?"

Dean didn't respond, then in three steps he picked up the panties and balled them up in his hand shoving them down to the bottom of front jeans pocket. "No harm, no foul. We'll just pretend this didn't…

Evan interrupted, "No." His hand suddenly chased after Dean's, taking the panties out of Dean's pocket before he could clench his fist around them.

Dean tried to grab them back, but Evan gently kissed his forearm. "I'm sorry. I thought you were jerking me around."

Embarrassed, "Hey, really, it's no problem; you're just not into it."

"Not yet. You've got to give me a minute to strip."

"Evan…

"No. You were right, I did push, and I have no right to complain, especially after you allowed me to use your body as my canvass."

"Yeah, but that turned me on, a lot. This… I get it, really, it's okay. I'll just think of something else."

Annoyed and determined, Evan stepped into Dean's space; his hands cupped Dean's head forcing him to look at him. "I'm sorry! You just threw me, I just wasn't excepting it. And you're right; right now it doesn't exactly turn me on, but…" Dean averted his eyes, "No, I want to you to look at me, Dean. I need to know that you're really hearing me." Slowly Dean glanced back, and Evan could see he was bracing himself for rejection. Words weren't going to cut it. Evan stretched up even as he pulled Dean down; his lips covering Dean's. He hovered there for a moment tasting Dean's breath before he suckled one lip, separating Dean's lips to devour him in a heated kiss. Evan held Dean in place as he took and dominated the kiss until he heard Dean's whimper of need. Slowly, between licks and kisses, Evan pulled back to speak. His voice was low, serious, sparked with desire. "What's going to turn me on, is pleasing you, knowing that it - _this_ \- turns you on. Tell me. I'm going to put them on, then what? Tell me what your fantasy is?"

Evan watched as Dean nervously licked his lips and then bit and gnawed on his lower lip as he came to a decision and nodded. Resigned, Dean leaned his forehead against Evan's. Abruptly he laughed. To Evan it sounded it bit wistful and sad. "There was this girl, Rhonda Hurley. We were nineteen at the time. She talked me into trying on her panties. They were pink, satiny…." Dean gulped, his nerves swallowing the rest of his words.

Evan could feel the heat of Dean's embarrassment as he pushed through and admitted, "I liked it a lot. I liked wearing them, liked how they felt."

Evan heard the silent _**but**_ and waited, but Dean wasn't continuing. So Evan prompted him, "But…"

Dean jerked back as if startled, the corners of his mouth lifting into a small smile. "But I got to wondering what it'd feel like to feel someone else – to feel them hard, restrained against the satin, to see them stain them, feel the wetness, to touch someone else…"

Shocked, Evan inhaled, his cock stirred to life at the picture Dean painted. He reached out and grabbed Dean's hand, placing it over his crotch to let Dean feel his rigid length. He didn't need to see Dean's face to know Dean was surprised. Evan tried to focus through the images Dean had created in his mind as he told Dean the truth. "Don't know if it's picturing you in those panties or if it's the idea of you watching and touching me." His cock throbbed nearly swaying at the idea. "Either way, it's pretty fucking hot."

Evan realized that he'd gotten through to Dean when he felt Dean press harder against his straining cock. Breathless, Dean added, "I want to see."

Evan nodded and took a couple of steps back closer to the bed, where he dropped the panties. Pleased he had already dispensed with his shoes when he arrived, Evan focused on simply getting naked as soon as possible and quickly pulled off his sweatshirt and tee-shirt in one go, letting 'em fall to the ground behind him. Evan's eyes never left Dean's and he watched as Dean's eyes trailed down, following as Evan's fingers unzipped his pants. Using no fanfare, Evan shucked his jeans and boxers together so that he stood naked. His cock stood fully hard, throbbing proudly under Dean's heated gaze.

He didn't hesitate as he picked up the satin panties, rubbing the silky material between his fingers. The image he'd created earlier of Dean's cock straining against imagined fabric now flashed before Evan. His heart beat faster and Evan had to close his eyes in order to focus on the task at hand.

Opening his eyes, Evan glanced down to the panties he held, suddenly not sure he'd fit, but he figured that was all part of Dean's fantasy. From under his lashes, Evan looked up at Dean.

Dean was flush with excitement, anxiously waiting for Evan to put them on.

Jittery, overly simulated, he swallowed, then licked his lips in concentration as he bent over to step into them. Just as he stepped in and lifted his other leg to do the same - he heard Dean's gasp. Evan wanted to look up but knew that if he did, he'd lose his balance. He pulled the panties up, slowing as they rose high enough to cup his balls, until he was forced to a stop. The panties were too small, clinging tightly around his thighs. Suddenly Dean was there brushing his hands away. Taking hold of the material, Dean continued to pull the panties up past where Evan had stopped, expert little tugs finessing them into place against all probability.

Evan felt the elastic edges stretched tight, cutting into his balls and barely holding him in, but it was the silky cool stretch encasing his cock that had Evan seeing stars. He heard a whimper at the same time he felt Dean's fingers trail lightly over his throbbing cock. A moment later he was shocked to realize that the sound had come from him. Dean's thumb brushed over the hidden head of his cock, causing the wetness gathering there to spread across the material. Evan sucked in a breath as his body shuddered in pleasure.

Dean added pressure as he palmed Evan cock through the panties, rubbing hard. Evan thrust up into Dean's hand, adrenaline spiking as he realized how much he was getting off on it. Dean was right: it felt good, better than good, and even better was Dean's barely contained excitement as he whispered in Evan's ear. "You look so hot. Feels good on you." He squeezed, pressing harder with emphasis – with purpose – deliberately moving the stretchy material over Evan's cock.

Breathless in pleasure, Evan was shocked to realize that he was going to come if Dean didn't stop. His body moved with Dean, and Evan moaned as he voiced his need. "Gonna come… please." It was suddenly too much, and he didn't know if he was begging Dean to stop or not. It didn't matter; Dean took the decision away from him.

"I know, want to see you come for me, to let go – look at me." Through a haze of lust Evan followed Dean's order and stared up into his eyes. The irises were a sharp emerald green, a color Evan had only seen when Dean was about to come. Seeing it now, knowing that Dean was this turned on by just seeing him and jerking him off - that was all Evan needed as he gave into his body and started to come, still staring into Dean's eyes until it was too much. Dean held him as the pleasure erupted and rolled throughout his body.

Slowly his body came back down and Evan opened his eyes to realize they were on the bed. Dean was looking down, his eyes shining in pleasure; Dean licked his lips and leaned down until he was hovering over Evan. Their lips barely touched as Dean spoke. "Thank you."

Evan gazed back, still languid and clueless. Dean's smile widened into a shit-eating grin as he proclaimed, "I came just watching you. You were so hot. Picturing you just now, that's gonna be my favorite jerk off material."

Evan grinned at that, pleased. Catching his breath, he asked, "Did they have to be pink?"

Dean shrugged. "Guess that was more for sentimental reasons."

"You mean you wore pink…" Dean nodded.

Evan didn't have to wonder, he already knew they be doing this again just because he had to see it again – just for the look on Dean's face - pure rapture. "Okay, we definitely need to take turns."

Evan watched as Dean processed what he'd said. It was slow, but he when realization dawned, Dean was suddenly on top, drawing Evan's arms above his head and grinning like he'd just won a prize. Dean's gaze didn't waver, leering down at him as if he'd happily eat him alive. Leaning down, Dean nuzzled his neck, scraping his teeth across the tender skin and following with a small nip before he suckled Evan's skin.

Breaking free, Dean's voice was loud and excited as he spoke. "That can be arranged." Dean moved, rocking his hips, emphasizing his renewed arousal. "Now, you ready for round two?"

FiN~


End file.
